


Disruption

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, blowjob, comeplay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was in the shower, so Jack took the opportunity to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disruption

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. Lmao. #2thrsty4myowngood

Jack sat at the desk in the Seattle hotel room, a hand slick with precum around his cock, slowly stroking. The sound of the shower running ensured that he would not be disrupted; Mark took long showers, so Jack had plenty of time to satisfy himself.

He sped up his hand and tugged at himself, his other hand reaching up so he could bite at his knuckles to quiet himself down as the pleasure spread through his whole body, making every inch feel as if it was sparking with electricity.

He slowed down, teasing himself as his breaths became more shaky. His thumb brushed over his slit, causing his breath to catch and more precum to leak out. For a while, he idly moved his hand, letting the precum act as lube as he spread it.

He soon felt himself get close and he gradually sped up, one hand around his erection, the other now balled up in a fist so he could bite down on it to stop himself from moaning. His breaths grew shallow and irregular, and little gasps and moans managed to escape him as he neared orgasm.

Suddenly the constant white noise of the shower halted and Jack's hand squeezed desperately at the base of his cock, stopping himself from coming. A slightly panicked whine and a curse escaped Jack's lips, and he tried to cover the mess he made with his shirt as quickly as he could before Mark saw him.

Mark stepped out of the bathroom completely naked, his hands buried in a towel that was drying his wild hair. Jack tried to force himself to look away, but he couldn't. He felt his cock twitch under his shirt as he watched Mark's glorious body move.

Mark looked up and saw Jack's heated face and Jack knew it was all over. A smirk appeared on Mark's face as his eyes glanced down to Jack's obviously struggling crotch and he began to slowly stalk over to Jack, his tongue darting out between his lips.

"Oh, Jack, you couldn't even wait for me? Poor thing." Mark knelt between Jack's legs, which hung weakly off of the end of the chair. He moved Jack's shirt off of his leaking, twitching cock and chuckled, looking into Jack's flustered eyes with his own hooded ones.

"And now I have to clean up your mess. See what you do?" Mark asked, brown looking directly into blue as he began licking the inside of Jack's thigh. Jack's fist rose and he bit at his knuckles again, the feeling of Mark's tongue on his skin turning him to jelly as his eyes closed.

"Good," Mark hummed against his thigh, the heat of his lust-filled breath spreading through Jack. "Don't want to disturb anyone, now, do we?"

Jack shook his head, his breaths heavy as he held back. Mark finished cleaning his thighs of precum and his tongue began laving achingly slowly at the side of Jack's cock, from base to flushed, leaking tip.

"Oh, and try not to come; I really don't want for us to make a mess," Mark's deep voice said in between licks. He cut off his own comment with a quick suck at Jack's base, and Jack gasped, biting down hard on his knuckles. He had already been so close; he wasn't sure he was going to last long enough.

Mark took Jack's tip with his mouth, his tongue flitting around the head teasingly. A strangled moan escaped from behind Jack's hand as Mark slowly began bobbing his head, Jack's cock going deeper into his mouth with every move. Mark grabbed onto Jack's thighs for some balance as he worked at his erection, humming lightly as he pleasured the other man, but he never reached the base.

"Oh, fuck..." Jack shakily whispered through his hand. Mark's name streamed out of his lips as he felt himself get unbearably close to orgasm, the feeling like a lust-filled haze slowly eating away at his self-control. He heard Mark moan on his cock and the vibration of his deep voice reverberated through Jack, and combined with the feeling of Mark's thumbs delicately stroking his thigh, it only made the fog of ecstasy thicker.

"Mark, I'm clos- fffffff..." Jack threw his head back against the chair, letting the feeling of Mark's mouth overtake his senses as he tried desperately to stop himself from coming, his hand unceremoniously falling from his mouth to grip the armrest. He could feel his cock twitch with frustration inside Mark as a quiet, drawn-out, breathless moan pulled itself from the back of his throat, his jaw dropping as he held himself back for dear life.

Mark sucked lightly at the first few inches, letting his saliva coat the surface. Jack was now getting desperate, and the only noises escaping him were restrained, breathy whines, along with an occasional "Fuck, Mark, please..."

Without warning, Mark took Jack into his mouth completely and sucked hard. Jack's back arched off the chair and a previously stifled moan ripped itself out from Jack's throat as a tsunami of pleasure crashed into him, the ringing in his ears getting louder until nearly all sound was blocked out as he finally released into Mark. He felt himself shaking, unable to control his hips’ erratic movements as electric sparks seemed to stimulate his entire body. He felt Mark swallow around his cock as he drank every single drop Jack let go, and Mark heard Jack whimper nonsense as he climaxed.

As soon as he was finished, Jack collapsed back into the chair, a new wave of exhaustion suddenly washing over him. He heard Mark murmur praise in his ear and felt a kiss on his forehead just before he fell asleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
